The Tale of The Sullied
by Shadow Seraphim
Summary: As much of a monster as he is, he does what no one else can. The broken souls of this world are his to ferry into the next life.


Time again for him to venture where no man would ever go, he took a moment to compose himself, to push away all his sinful thoughts. There was no reason for him to carry that with him when he came here, he had to strip himself of his impure thoughts before entering such a place.

Once he felt he was free of such sin, did he push open the large iron gates to the graveyard. Ignoring the way the metal creaked and groaned loudly, did he made his way down the long, winding path. He had no reason to talk, there was no need to do so. In his place, he knew it best to keep his thoughts to himself.

Black lips curved up into a smile when he heard it, the musical sound of children's laughter echoing around him. It was a sound he could never tire of, the one thing on this earth that soothed the beast in his heart. Pausing, he watches the souls of children running in between the headstones, laughing and enjoying what they could of this "life" they were locked in.

He wasn't here for the laughing souls, they could handle this a little longer before he would have to step in and help them through their darkness. Right now, he was here for one, one broken soul, he knew he had to aid before she became a poltergeist.

Walking up the hill, he stopped when he saw a flickering image of a young girl seated beneath a weeping willow. He knew it was time to guide her out of the darkness, he could see her wavering, loosing control over her fate.

Kneeling down beside her, he watched as she gasped, backing up as fear washed over her. "D-Demon..." Her fear was clear as day, but he knew the truth, her words stung him more than he wanted them to, but he would not hurt her.

"Easy...I'm not a demon." Yet. "I'm here to help." He held out his hand, a dual pair of black feathered wings unfurled from his back, opening as wide as they were able. "I'm here to make the pain stop."

It was his job to ferry her into the next life, to ensure she had no lingering pain to carry with her. "Y-You won't hurt me?" She whispered, watching with childlike wonder as his wings opened up. "P-Pretty!:"

Smiling, he watched as she took his hand hesitantly, ignoring the pain that sparked through him. Flashes of heart wrenching images swept over his heart. This girl had gone through so many trials. Her father had beaten her, abused her and let her starve for days on end. It was an accident...her death. She had taken the wrong dosage of medicine. She had only wished the pain in her head to go away. "I'll take it all away." He whispered, slowly drawing her into his arms.

"Mister...my head hurts..." She began, clutching the front of his jacket, little fingers pulling on the leather there. "Will the pain go away soon?" Her voice broke him. But he held strong, for he held onto his sanity. Slowly he stood up, his wings wrapping down around them.

"It'll all be over soon." He pressed his lips to her forehead, removing the pain, the lies and the heartache she was forced to endure. A smile spread over her lips as she let out a weary sigh, leaning into him. As she did, she began to glow brightly, sparks of light danced around them, he could feel her fading away in his arms.

It was her time, she was meant to go and be free from the pain in this world, to enjoy her after life.

Something he would never do.

Looking up to the sky, he watched the little angel smile down at him, waving happily as the Angels took her to her own personal Heaven. Much as he did not like the Angels, he loved to see the smiles of the innocent. How they sparkled just for him.

Thunder rumbled overhead, a chill sparked down his spine as he turned to see a funeral procession, standing alone in the rain was a little boy, tears ran down his cheeks as he chased after them. "No! I don't want this! Please! Momma! Please!"

Another had fallen...an endless supply of broken souls for him to ferry into the afterlife.

It was his job after all...

The Fallen Angel was here, to guide the sullied into Heaven.


End file.
